kniwikeefandomcom-20200214-history
Queens
There are two kinds of members in Knights Social Club: Men and Women. The aforementioned females have a special place in Knights; they are the legendary Queens. The Queens are honorary members of the club, meaning they were handpicked—chosen by Knights. They were chosen because they were and are the most sweet, beautiful, and caring girls on campus, and above all that, they embody what it means to be a part of the club: God first and others second. Knights has the best Queens. right|389x389px|Queens in the Fall of 2007 with [[Pete Davidson]] Queens are honorary female members of Knights and are carefully chosen at the end of each semester. Queens serve for one year and then become Honorary Queens. At each Knights meeting, the Queens are given the standard applause and honor due their presence. Typically these women can be found supporting the Knights at athletic contests and events. Only Knights of high standing and chivalrous displays of honor are allowed to accompany these women to Knights social club functions. Also see: * Queen Entertainment * Knight Marriages * Maria's Queening '' ''* Queen Appreciation Day Past Queens Unknown Years Early 2000s... - Ashley Vesely - Phil White - A Clark ? - A King 2006? - S Cook 2003? By Club Zeta Rho (18) *Spring 2015 - Bri LaFerney *Fall 2015 - Libbie Turner, Caroline Todd, Brenna Castleberry *Fall 2014 - Anna Winchester *Spring 2014 - Lauren Meyer *Fall 2013 - Olivia Bissell *Fall 2012 - Brook Kimrey *Fall 2011 - Holly Bohnett *Spring 2011 - Jenna Fox, Scotti Beth Lawson *Fall 2010 - Sarabeth Ivey Hurst *1989 - Brenda Greer Holland *1988 - Jenna Shipman, Susan Duncan *Spring 1985 - Angela McDonough *Spring 1981 - Wendy McDonough *Spring 1980 - Judy Riley Pi Theta Phi (9) *Fall 2014 - Jenna Harris *Spring 2014 - Lisi Padilla, Brooke Kehl *Fall 2013 - Rebekah Loftis *Spring 2013 - Emily Lincoln *Spring 2012 - Emily Owens, Katelyn Robison *Spring 2011 - Maddi West Wilkerson *Fall 2009 - Mallory Sharp Baskett Ju Go Ju (5) *Fall 2011 - Jessica Davis *Fall 2007 - Jessie Sears Wilson *Spring 1984 - Donna Cash *Spring 1979 - Gayla Shipp *Spring 1970 - Maurine Lewis Shantih (6) *1990 - Lisa Kirkbride, Christine MacDonald, Sheri Wells, Shannon Roggendorff, Kristy Dawdy *1989 - Monica Bagley Jimenez *Spring 1987 - Tracy Brown Ko Jo Kai (4) *Fall 2013 - Lily Armstrong *Fall 2012 - Hayley Smith Waldron *Spring 2009 - Ashley Ward Mitchen *Spring 1974 - Juanita Stalley Oege (4) *1990 - Glynis Rogers *1988 - Sheri Wells *Spring 1982 - Terry Heffington *Spring 1972 - Carol Bucy Delta Nu (3) *Spring 2015 - Tori Strother *Spring 2010 - Kenzie Brewer *Fall 2010 - DeeAnn Waugh Delta Gamma Rho (3) *Spring 2013 - Chelsea Collins *Spring 2010 - Maria Angel Fonseca *Spring 2009 - Dia Gibson Kappa Kappa Kappa (2) *Spring 1976 - Mary Margaret Ramsey *Spring 1971 - Beth Underwood Chi Omega Phi (1) *Fall 2006 - Tess Bragg Ka Re Ta (1) *1991 - Christine Hill Chi Alpha Rho (1) *1989 - Elaine Montgomery Chinnici Regina (1) *Spring 1986 - Rhoda Lanier Kappa Delta Kappa (1) *Spring 1983 - Tami Jones Beta Tau (1) *Spring 1978 - Julia Weidner Tofebt (1) *Spring 1977 - Sylvia Pectol Woodson Harding Coeds (1) *Spring 1975 - Debra Wood None (1) *Spring 1973 - Mrs. Cunningham Gata (1) *Spring 1969 - Ellen Porter Phi Delta (1) *Spring 1968 - Judy Worth Unknown (a lot) 2009 || Kristin Mainprize || Rosie Helton Potts 2008 || Betsy Dell, Heather Mitchell, Mary Kyle Walker || Bethany Rae Holder, Neely Hewes 2007 || Anna Justus, Michelle Worden Bates || Monica Helton 2006 || Rachel Thies, Abby Mainprize, ||Samantha Cheatham 2005 || Brittney Burcham, Lara Anderson|| Triston Graham, Julie Akins 2004 || Kim Frizzell, Jordan Tanksley || Emily Dell Cheatham, Emily Morris Daniel 2003 || Nicole Reece Mount, Katie Casey Ashley|| Erika Ross Lucero 2002 || ??? || Laura Stegall Staples, Megan Kennedy 2001 || Lauren Smelser, Anna Walters|| Mandy Emmersen Cline, Summer Feazell Shipman 2000 || Katie Johnson, Laura Wallace || Yahna Moss, Allison Worthy 1999 || Marie Anderson, Heather Worthy, Amy Stump McCathran || Taylor Davis Johnson, Chrissy Thornton 1998 || Amy Stump, Jenny Behel || Amanda Allen, Nicola Clark 1997 || Randie Seeber, Dawn Jones, Jenny Ruhl Hannel || Dijana Dow Shelby 1996 || Rita Boudra, Stacey Dempsey Neal ||Schell Gower Haines, Kimberly Parrish, Sallie Chase 1995 || Brandy Nickols, Heather Ray, Tiffany || Mandy Leigh Armstrong, Becky Black, Wendy Nickols 1994 || Priscilla Ray||Jennifer Frye, Lori Blake 1993 || Diadra McGregor Harnden, Leslie Klein|| Penny Mayberry Haussin, Donna Wallace Davis 1992 || ??? || Shannon Adams, Kim Hollis, Teresa Toland, Kim High 1991 || ??? || Beth Heffington, Shannon Owen, Glynis Rardin Petit Jean Queen and Homecoming Winners # - Petit Jean ^ - Homecoming bold indicates winner * Fall 2012 - Emily Owens^ * Spring 199x - Beth Heffington# * Spring 1991 - Kristy Dawdy# * Spring 1990 - Brenda Greer Holland# * Spring 1988 - Tracy Brown# * Spring 1987 - Rhoda Lanier# * Fall 1986 - Angela McDonough^ * Spring 1986 - Angela McDonough# * Fall 1985 - Angela McDonough^ * Fall 1984 - Angela McDonough^ * Spring 1984 - Terry Heffington# * Spring 1982 - Wendy McDonough# * Fall 1981 - Wendy McDonough^ * Spring 1980 - Gayla Shipp# *'Spring 1979 - Julie Weidner#' * Fall 1978 - Judy Riley^ *'Spring 1978 - Sylvia Pectol#' *'Spring 1977 - Mary Margaret Ramsey#' References